deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Pai Chan
Pai Chan (Hànzì: 陳佩, Pinyin: Chén Pèi, Katakana: チェン・パイ, Rōmaji: Chen Pai) is a character from Sega's Virtua Fighter series who makes a guest appearance in Dead or Alive 5. She is the third Virtua Fighter character to make a guest appearance in Dead or Alive 5, along with Akira Yuki and Sarah Bryant (followed by Jacky Bryant in Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate). Character Appearance :See also: Pai's Costumes Pai Chan is a beautiful young woman, her facial features are of a young female martial artist. She wears in her hair, ox horns, a traditional hairstyle that young women use in China; the rest of her long, waist-length hair is worn in twin-braids. She has a slim, curvy figure, but her appearance is less sexualised than that of the Dead or Alive women: she has a smaller bust, and a smaller body frame, due to Virtua Fighter's more realistic and less sexualized presentation of women. Her main outfit is a blue chinese martial arts shirt with blue pants, a red sash, and black shoes. The rest of her starting outfits are taken from Virtua Fighter, including her pink halter top outfit, red chinese dress with sandals, and an everday chinese shirt with bluish training pants. In the Ultimate version of Dead or Alive 5, she can wear her hair cut short to reach her neck. Personality Pai is a cheerful woman, though her moods can change quickly as a cat's - passionate in one minute then turn icy cold in the next. She is always looking to impress others with her graceful fighting style. She is also devoted to train harder to prove to her father, Lau Chan, that she is worthy to take the place of her father as the master of the all powerful art of Koen-Ken. Etymology The surname Pai comes from the word Konkani Prakit word paee meaning Lord, Chan (pinyin: Chén) is one of the most common East Asian family names. It ranks as the 5th most common surname in China. Relationships Leifang Pai Chan shares a natural rapport with Leifang based on their Kung Fu and nationality. Pai Chan and Leifang also share the same determination and rivalry with their male counter parts to prove a sense of accomplishment (Pai for her father, Lau, and Leifang for Jann Lee). Both Chinese females, share the same determination, have become strong Kung Fu practitioners in their own right, and indeed have accomplished a great deal (Leifang saved a child from a gang; Pai Chan is an admired Kung Fu prodigy by Eileen of Virtua Fighter). In Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate, they become an official tag team with animated tag moves, even gaining one new pre-animation sequence of a Kung Fu interlude and another winning sequence where Pai Chan does a Kung Fu pose and Leifang stands directly behind her in her trademark "innocent" stance with hands behind her back. Akira Yuki She and Akira knew each other since the first Virtua Fighter tournament and sometimes always fought together. Both being paired up in a recent crossover. Sarah Bryant Pai and Sarah, both being fellow original Virtua Fighter female characters, share a pre-animation of Pai and Sarah getting into fighting stance as Pai exclaims, "Let's go." Not to mention a win pose that consists of both Pai and Sarah doing an upward kick and Pai landing in a downward Kung Fu stance while Sarah lands on her feet and says, "Someone's out of their league." Gameplay :See also: Pai's Command Lists Her moveset is carried over from Virtua Fighter: she's a fast moving and striking character who has a more defensive style. While fast, she lacks in strength, and her basic moves little damage. To make up for it, she can string together long combos and can mislead the opponent by mixing up her movements, making her difficult to accurately hold and counter against. Her holds are very weak, and do little to no damage, but can space her away from her opponent, or leave them wide open for a long attack sequence. Her throws are also quite weak but safe on the distance, keeping her opponent at a safe distance. She is a very easy character to use, and is perfect for beginners who want fast-hitting, and defensive character. Unlocking Pai To unlock Pai in Dead or Alive 5, the player must obtain 100 titles in the game. Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' Series *''Dead or Alive 5'' (Unlockable character, 2012 - 2013) *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' (2013) ''Virtua Fighter'' Pai Chan made her debut in Sega's Virtua Fighter and reappeared in the subsequent sequels. Pai Chan is considered as one of the most popular characters in the series. In the games, Pai is a Hong Kong martial arts movie star and was admired by everyone (more notably, Eileen, a character that debuted in Virtua Fighter 5). She was trained at a young age by her father, Lau Chan, and her mother worked to support the family. However, Pai's mother died from overwork and ever since then, Pai blamed her father for it. She participated in the World Fighting Tournaments to prove her skills to her father. ''Fighters Megamix'' Pai appears with the entire Virtua Fighter 2 cast in the Sega Saturn game, Fighters Megamix. ''Project X Zone'' Pai appears alongside Akira in the crossover game, Project X Zone, a Nintendo 3DS RPG featuring characters from Capcom, Namco Bandai, and SEGA. ''Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax'' Pai appears as an assist character for a boss character in the 2D crossover fighting game, Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax. Akira also appears as a boss. They are currently not playable after the arcade release and would be possible to made them playable in updates. Gallery Trivia *Pai Chan was revealed alongside Gen Fu, with screenshots of her shown fighting against him. This was probably a reference to Pai's rivalry against her father, Lau Chan, in the Virtua Fighter series. *Pai Chan, Sarah Bryant, Phase 4, Marie Rose and Nyotengu are the only females in Dead or Alive 5: Ultimate who do not have a Private Paradise scene. *Unlike Akira and Sarah, Pai doesn't appear in Dead or Alive 5's story mode (another one is Jacky). *In Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax where both Akira and Pai are the guest bosses, Pai's new voice only be heard as an alternate damaged during hit, while others remained the same as the previous game she appeared (excluding in Project X Zone is new) due to her being set as an assist character, and as for Akira received a full new voice since Project X Zone due to him being set as a playable fighter. External Links *Pai Chan at the Virtua Fighter Wiki * Category:Playable Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hong Kong Characters Category:Characters born in May Category:Mi Zong Yi Practitioners Category:Dead or Alive 5 Characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Characters Category:Kids